Flames and Swords
by Forever Fyre
Summary: Jet Hated the Fire Nation. They took his family away from him. But what happens when fate gives him a second chance to start over? Oneshot. Jetzula. No flames please! For Passionworks' contest


**For Passionworks**

Jet leaned against the large tree next to him. He was barely alive, and had been struggling to survive for about two months now. He looked off in the distance to a smoky sky. The smoke seemed to be coming from a building.

_Shelter…_ He thought as he took out his hooked swords and walked closer. He realized when he was about one hundred feet away that he wasn't heading towards a home…

He was heading towards a white padded building, a hospital, perhaps. He put back his swords and walked to the door. He walked into the large facility, and saw a lot of doctors walking around. He walked up to one of the younger nurses, and asked where he was.

"You are in the Fire Nation Mental Health Facility." she responded.

_Fire Nation…_ He gritted his teeth at the thought.

"Do you have any food?" the young boy asked.

"Sure, it's in the back." She took him there and told him to wait in the hall.

Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from the cell next to him. It sounded like more of a battle cry than a scream, but he could tell whoever released it was not happy. He slowly opened the door to blue rings of fire going around the room.

"Whoa!" He screamed as he ducked. He looked at the figure inside the actual cell, noting that the room was darker in comparison to the rest of the place, for there were scorch marks all over the walls. He looked at the young person behind the bars and inched closer. She raised her head to look at the person in her cell. Jet saw her golden eyes twinkling before she looked back down.

The door behind Jet slowly opened and the nurse walked in.

"It's all I could find…" she handed Jet a few chunks of bread that was going stale and a couple of pieces of rotting vegetables. She shrugged, "Sorry!"

"It's okay," he looked back at the girl behind the bars.

"I will leave you two alone…" the nurse closed the door as she walked out.

Jet ripped off half of a chunk of bread and tried to give it to the girl in the cell, but since her hands were bound, she could not reach it. Jet put the pieces in a small pouch in his armor and pulled out his hooked swords.

The girl scooted backwards for she thought that he was going to try and hurt her. Jet inserted one of his hooked swords into the lock on the cell and twisted until the lock clicked, telling him it was unlocked. He pulled his sword back out and opened the large door. He looked at the girl in front of him, whom seemed very scared.

He took his swords and smashed them against her chains. He put back his swords and reached out his hand. The young fire bender took his hand and pulled herself up.

"I'm Jet, and you are…"

The girl just looked at him, then switched her gaze to his weapons.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jet said as he reached down to his pouch. He pulled out the bread chunks and placed one in the girl's right palm. He took a piece of the rotten vegetables and placed that next to the bread, "You look hungry."

The girl ate the food then looked back at the boy. Jet handed her more.

"Come with me," he told her as he started to walk out of her cell. She followed close behind. He walked into the lobby of the Mental Health Facility and saw the nurse that had brought him the food. She looked at the young fire bender behind him with a worried expression on her face, for she knew the fire bender was dangerous, and the boy seemed nice.

"It's okay, there's something different about her, and I just can't explain it." Jet shrugged. He took her hand and began to walk out, still not even knowing whom this girl was.

"Nobody can explain friendship," the nurse whispered and smiled at the fact this boy had compassion for one of his enemies.

Jet walked up to a tree, "So, who are you?" he didn't know her name, or anything about her.

She looked up, "Listen, you are going to regret freeing me if I tell you…I know who you are, you are Earth Kingdom, and I - I am more than just every day Fire Nation." She took a deep breath, "I am ex-princess Azula of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne since my only brother was banished. The reason I was put in there is because I was defeated on the day of Sozin's Comet."

Jet's eyes widened. He had helped the ex-Fire Lord's daughter escape the prison-like facility! He had been working his whole life to put people like her _behind_ bars, not help them escape!

Still somehow, it didn't change how he felt about her, "I don't really care, and you seem nice, different from other Fire Nation people."

Azula smiled, "I am different from other Fire Nation people, and that's why I never thought anyone would help me,"

Jet handed her another piece of almost stale bread.

"Thanks," she told him as she took it.

"You're welcome!" he told her as he got him a piece of a vegetable. He couldn't believe it; he was getting along with the Fire Nation PRINCESS! He realized something that moment; he didn't start over when he moved to Ba Sing Se. He started over now, when he started caring for people who needed it most. Even IF those people were Fire Nation!

The End

**P: WOOOOOW….**

**B: (Sarcastically) Yeah, thanks for helping me by the way!**

**P: (Not noticing the sarcasm) You're welcome!**

**B: (Annoyed) And thank you, Passionworks, for the great ideas!**


End file.
